The Start of a New Life
by Myana898
Summary: Jason cheated on Piper! Shocking? Yes. Did it really happen? Yes. What happens when Piper gets re-vamped, well let's see. P.S. Jason Bashing, and not Jasper friendly. Piper/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Sailors, I;ve got another story! Well duh, I'm being stupid, of course I have another story. What kind of cold-herted person would I be if I didn't have one? This story is dedicated to my insanely awesome friend, little flower54276408. CHECK HER OUT!:3 There will be Jason bashing. And just a hint, all of you jasper shippers, DO NOT READ! KK, bye. And remember: Review(I'll love your thoughts and critism or what you like about the story. I should stop before this gets too long. I will shut up now.**

**Pipers POV:**

Where is Jason? He was supposed to be meeting me now. It was our annivaersary. We started dating a year ago. I finally decided to get up and go looking for him. Now what do I see. Well there's the Stoll brothers pranking someone, Nico talking with Percy, Annabeth is on her laptop, Jason is making out with some other girl, Leo is playing with some invention of his,... WAIT WHAT?! Jason is makking out with some chick, and when they finally pull apart, it hurts all the more to see that IT IS DREW! I am so angry! How dare he!

"JASON!" I scream at him.

"What...?" He looks around stupidly.

"We. Are. Over. DO NOT EVER. EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN!" And with that I run away from him and my half-sister. I keep running till I accidently run into someone. It's Nico. He graps my hand and leads me towards Cabin 3. I still have tears running down my face. When we finally get there he pulls me in and I see Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia are in here. Thalia, who is now like an older sister to me, pulls me into a hug. But Annabeth finally asks the question.

"Piper, what's wrong?"

"J-Jason cheated on me with D-D-Drew." I say stumbling over the names. I feel a new pair of arms incircle me, while Thalia's woodsy smell grows further away from me and the salty smell of the sea is now surronding me.

"Thalia, where are you going?" Nico voice pulls me from the depression that I was beginning to sink into.

"To kill my brother dearest." She sure does sound pissed.

"Not without me your not." Annabeth says and I here her footsteps echo across the surpriseingly clean cabin.

"Guys,"Percy starts, but is glared out by the two," Uh, girls, as much as I would love to help you kill the idiot, we can't just go around killing people, especially if their dad is ZEUS."

"But Percyyyyyyyyyy, why not?" Thalia whined.

"Because I like living."

"Well!" Thalia sat back down, very unhappy with the sadly correct reply.

Percy's voice was kind when he said, "Pipes, don't cry over him, if he can'tsee how lucky he is to have you. Then he doesn't deserve you."

"You know what, you're right. There is no use crying over what happened. I think it's time to open a new chapter."

"GAH!" Percy exclaimed, surprising us all.

"What?" Nico asked.

"Don't ever use book metaphors, books are bad." Percy said and now I was seriousl considering if he was clynically insane.

"Ooookay, ignoring that, what to do to help you start over?" Annabeth mused.

"I've got it! SLUMBER PARTY AT MY PLACE! Thalia exclaimed.

"Really?" Annabeth and I exclaimed.

"Yes, I've never had one before. I need h=this experience in my immortal life."

"Deal?" Thalia asked.

"Deal." I said. We both looked at Annabeth.

"Oh why not? Deal." And with that, Thalia led us to Cabin number uno.

This was going to be a great start, to a great new era.

**There you have it folks. Chapter 1 completed.**

**Teacher: Now what did we learn class?**

**Student: That Jason is a jerk, who cheated on his girlfriend."**

**Teacher: What else?**

**Different Student: That Piper can do much better, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia are on her side, and that Piper is turing over a new leaf.**

**Teacher: Very good class, you are dismissed. But first, what do we say to the readers, and the reviewers?**

**Class +Teacher: Goodbye, Thank you, and Please REVIEW/FAVORTIE/FOLLOW!**

**Peace y'all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all, I've decided to give you chapter two. Exciting, no? Thank you two my two first reviewers, though please give me names, and I liked the review Annabeth Chase, and I love your name. But where have I heard it before? Hmmmm. Anyways, This is a slumber party. Piper is getting a new look, YAY! ON with the story!**

**Thalia's POV:**

I am glad that I can give Piper some happiness. I can not believe Jason though! I thought he was better than that. But I guess he is like most boys out there. But this better be fun. Now lets see what I can do. From what I've heard from girls in the hunt, we should have raw cookie dough, make-overs (but just Piper, she's the one turning over a new leaf), Truth or dare, and staying up late watching movies. We are going to start with truth or dare.

"Alright girls, first it is truth or dare!" I announce once we reach my cabin, which Jason is now banned from. We all gather in a circle and the game begins. I get to start.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Hmmmm, truth." Ugh, how boring is that. I was hoping for dare.

"Did you and Percy kiss before the Titan War?" Wow. That is a horrible question, I need to get better at my truths.

"Yes. Piper, truth or dare?"

"Dare." YES! This will be interesting, I wonder what kinds of dares Annabeth can come up with.

"Sing, Taylor Swift's Picture to Burn, the song, running around camp." Annabeth challenged. My jaw dropped, oh she is evil.

"Kay." And with that Piper ran from the room. Annabeth and I stuck our heads out the windows and watched as Piper ran around camp, scream-singing Picture to Burn. When she came back she was very tired.

"How was that? 'Cause it better of been good. Never mind. Thalia, truth or dare?"

"Dare." An evil smile spread across her face, I really hope that I won't regret this.

"Hand yourself over to the Aphrodite Cabin, tell them you want to look very feminine."

"You are evil." I walked over to the Aphrodite's and knocked on the door. A small girl opened it.

"Yes." She asked.

"I was wondering if you girls could help me look more girly?" I forced it out. Amazing.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"All of the Aphrodite girls squealed and I was forced into the room. The girls started to move around me so quickly before I was finally forced into some ridiculously pink outfit. Then they did my hair and bid me farewell. I raced to my cabin and shut the door quickly. I was met with the sound of laughter, coming from the two younger girls in the middle of the floor. I walked over to the mirror to see what I look liked. It was horrifying. I was wearing a pale pink sundress that was stripped. And before I had the tips of my hair dyed blue, now they were a vivid red. Worst of all, I had on red lipstick, shimmering eye shadow and perky pink blush on. I quickly got rid of everything I could.

I sat down grumpily.

"That is it." They just nodded, probably still trying to get over their laughing fit.

"What's next?" Piper finally asked.

"Watch a movie while eating raw cookie dough," "And ICE CREAM!" I cut off Annabeth with my exclamation.

"I'm picking the movie!" Piper said immediately.

"Alright, what do you want?" I asked

"The Breakfast Club." Yes! I love that movie. We ended up watching the Breakfast Cub and Grease. I don't know how, we just did. And now we get to ive her a make over.

"MAKE OVER TIME PIPER!" Annabeth yelled out, jumping up from the couch and sitting Piper down on a bunk. Annabeth got in front of her, while I got behind. I did her hair. Annabeth was working on her make up. I finished first. Her hair now had some dies in it, as well as the feathers. I just french braided it down her back with some loose strands hanging out.

I decided to go pick out some clothes for her to wear. Annabeth just finished her make up when I came back with an outfit finally picked out. Annabeth gave her smokey eyes and some dark eyeliner. Piper had some lipstick on that was just a little bit darker than her skin tone. It was simple, but it was fierce and beautiful. I had picked out a tank top that said, "Keep Calm or I'll Put You To Sleep" paired with a pair of tight jeans. There was also a leather jacket and knee-high boots. Put those together and the hair and makeup. She looked amazing. We left her alone to look in the mirror.

"Perfect." Now we just have to deal with my crazy brother. 

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Should I stop writing all together? Should I pursue a career in writing? Should I stop asking stupid questions? Yes. And hopefully that is not the answer to some of these questions, if you know what I mean. So do you like Piper's new look. But on to some important questions. Should Piper fall for a demigod or a Mortal? How do they meet? What do you want the OC's name to be? Person I choose gets a shout out and their name posted on my profile. Ends when I decide so tell me quickly. So please review and remember this very important motto: Fangirling today, Fangirling tomorrow, Fangirling forever. Ta-Ta!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello sweeties! Time to see what everybody thinks of Piper's new look, I am very excited. But I am still waiting to find out who Piper's new beau will be. And a friend said I should try wroting a disclaimer. So I am not Rick Riordan. Now here is the disclaimer for the whole story. You may continue reading now.**

**Annabeth's POV:**

Thalia and I did a great job on Piper, even if I do say so myself. Uhhh, sorry. Hubris, you know. I can not believe Jason did that to her though. But Piper is strong, I know she'll get through this, and we will be with her every step of the way. I wonder how camp will react to Piper's new look. Will they like it? Yes? No? Hopefully the first. Well, no time like the present. And it is time for breakfast. Thalia, Piper, and I step out from Cabin 1 amd walk twards the pavilion. We may be breaking the rules, but, whatever. We all sit at Zeus's table. Everybody is staring at us. And I see glancings going between Piper and Jason.

"Why did Piper get a makeover?"

"Why are they all sitting at Graces's table?"

"Piper's hot!"

"Why would Thalia get rid of her makeover?"

"Can I have blue pancakes?"Wow. just, wow.

Jason is walking towards us. He is an idiot.

"Piper can we talk, alone?"

"No." That voice is terrifying. It is as cold as ice, and as hard as steel.

"Come on Piper you know you want me." Oh he is so dead now.

"Fine." What?!

"Really?" I wan to punch that smug look right off his face so badly.

"NO!" Okay, the world is right again.

"Why not?!" He is drawing so much attention to us.

WHY NOT?! WHY NOT?! YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH DREW! DREW, MY HALF-SISTER! I WILL NEVER GET BACK WITH YOU! NEVER!" I think Piper just made my ear drum burst. Dang. That girl definatly got some good lungs. Everybody is making very good fish impersantions. I wonder if I looked like that. Nah!

"How could you Drew!"

"You are no daughter of Aphrodite!" Shouts and yells and horrible language was coming from the mouths of every Aphrodite child. They may not be that scary on the battlefield, thought some of them are, you do not mess with love. They looked so angry! They have never looked this angry, never! Ha! Take that Jason! He was getting his share fair of torment. Most od the other half-bloods are still gawking. But, in heir defence, it is an intresting site. Angry Aphrodite kids shouting profanties at one of their own and a Juiter kid. A Aphrodite kid wearing black, and not to a ball of some sort. And a Zeus and Athena kid on either side of her. Wow. I wonder what we look like? Wait a second! One person is gawking. Nope, he is stuffing his face with blue pancakes. One guess who? And it's not Percy! It is... TYSON! Gotta love him.

"I'll get you back for this McLean!" Jason exclaimed.

"Whatever Jason NoName!" Thalia yelled at him.

"What do you mean 'NoName'?" Jason asked.

"You are no longer a Grace, NoName!" And with those last words the three of us, Piper, Thalia, amd me, walked out of the pavilion. Then we broke out into our fits of laughter when we were far enough away. Did you see his face?

**Anybody else like that reacton, because I did. Now what should Jason do for revenge? Oh well, I'll save that for another day. Review, Fvorite, and/or Follow. And our motto of the day is: You wanna a be A Loser Like Me! Au Revior!**


End file.
